


Am I in Trouble, Shiro?

by razzywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluffy Ending, Lance is a slut for Shiro, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Praise Kink, There's not enough shance fics in the world tbh, give shance a chance, then again...who isn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/pseuds/razzywrites
Summary: Lance finds Shiro's black vest and tries it on for size. Once Shiro finds out, however, things begin to escalate rather quickly...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this based on [jhoca’s art](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/post/149012368879/shance-feat-the-boyfriend-shirt-thingshiro-is) on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you like this story, Jhoca! I love your art so much. Thank you for your lovely drawings. #blessed
> 
> Guys, do me a favor and check out Jhoca’s blog if you haven't! It's wonderful! 
> 
> And enjoy reading! ;)

_Holy shit._

 

_It smells like Shiro..._

 

_Fuck!_

 

Lance found it strange how easy it was for him to grab the black vest so opportunistically. He was alone when he found it discarded on top of the couch where he and his fellow Paladins usually joined each other to rest after long hours of training, or even from the missions outside the castle walls. Lance never thought Shiro could be so careless. The Blue Paladin quickly made his way back to his room. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what Shiro's vest smelled like, but all he knew was that it was enough to make his stomach tingle as he practically shoved the fabric in his face and sniffed deeply.

 

His bronze cheeks bloomed a deep shade of red, hoping no one was secretly watching as he inhaled the beautiful scent of his leader's vest. Of course, he was just being paranoid. He was safe in his own room, laying comfortably in bed on his back, shirtless. Lance was going to give it back, of course. He had planned to hold onto it for about a week or so, but until then...

 

He was certainly enjoying himself. And damn it, this was strangely erotic. Lance let out a breath in satisfaction. _Is this what being a hoarder feels like?_ Well, he wasn't exactly hoarding it, was he? Whatever. That didn't matter right now. Suddenly, his mind had an idea. A strange, yet brilliant idea. But then, he came to a realization. It was like a bitch-slap on the face. Lance had a clothing kink. _Holy shit._

 

For one thing, Lance secretly found Keith's fingerless gloves kind of sexy. And while he may have a tendency to hate on Keith since his time back at the Garrison, there was no reason to not be real with himself. It is what it is. _Fingerless gloves. Shiro wears them, too..._ For a second, Lance hadn't realized he was holding his breath. His face grew hot, and his throat was parched. In fact, the whole room felt like hell.

 

_What the quiznak?_

 

_Stupid teenage hormones!_

 

Lance remembered to breathe. Once his heart was at a normal pace, that idea came right back. He was going to wear Shiro's vest. That was pretty inevitable, wasn't it? He wasted no time. Lance had accepted his kink. He wore it proudly—the vest that belonged to a sex symbol. Once he slipped his head through the hole of Shiro's vest, he practically squealed. It felt warm above his chest and torso. "Oh God," he breathed, fingers clutching at the collar of the vest, nostrils inhaling it once again.

 

At this point, the air Lance depended on _had to_ have Shiro's scent. He was never one to be needy, but that's when Shiro showed up in his life. Indeed, Lance's life was a blessing and a curse. Right now, however, he had no complaints, but mental praises only. Honestly, he wondered just how lucky he was to have Shiro's loose vest over his bare chest. His body felt heated, as well as his face. Lance was a horny mess. His excuse? One word:  _Shiro._

 

Speaking of Shiro, he was definitely searching for it by now, unless he had another vest exactly like the one currently over Lance's burning chest. The boy laughed.  _Of course not._ It's strange how safe he felt because of this piece of clothing. He liked how oversized it was. He felt protected. Shiro was always serious when it came to missions, of course. And that authoritative voice that rang through Lance's ears was alluring as hell. But everyone knew that was because he was simply a protective leader. That's why Lance had no trouble being obedient, despite his slight foolishness. 

 

Lance couldn't believe how dirty-minded he was. Could you blame him? He considered himself a bisexual, but Shiro's existence made him rethink his sexuality multiple times. He was constantly flirting with a variety of alien species, mostly women. But that was all for fun. None of them compared to Shiro.  _Why is he so freaking sexy? Oh God. His eyes. His face structure. His body... Holy shit._ Lance couldn't handle this enormous amount of sexiness.

 

His mind was playing all kinds of nasty images that involved him and Shiro. Just the two of them. He could hear himself moaning and panting his leader's name. He could almost feel Shiro's unbelievably toned abs being pressed against his own flat torso, moving in sync.  _This is too much._ The thought of Shiro being possessive turned him on. Lance could practically hear his leader demanding him to get on his knees in that stern voice. The boy couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his lips. Never in his life had he felt so flustered. This wasn't good. 

 

Lance was acting like a teenager experiencing a first crush. Well, obviously that's because he was totally crushing on Shiro. At least the boy was really good at hiding his feelings, right? That's what he had planned to do. For the universe's safety, this was a good idea.

 

Right now, however, he  _really_ wanted some stress release— _relief_ —excuse me...

 

The thought of Shiro being on top of him was arousing, naturally.  _Just this once, Lance. Be quick with it. Once you're done, head to the washing machines._ He was lost in his own little world; sex, sex, and more sex.  _What the fuck? Calm down! He's your leader!_ Nothing _more!_ Lance completely ignored the voice in his head as his eager fingers traced down to his pelvis. His body was thrilled with excitement. He was surprised by how fast his hand was already hiding underneath his pants. Shit. He was already leaking. His boxers definitely needed a change.  _Shiro, you have no idea what you're doing to me._

 

Lance finally unzipped his pants and reached under his boxers to reveal his penis, feeling his erection grow. He was hard and his pre-cum was oozing down his trembling hand. The boy wanted to come right now. The smell of Shiro covering his body was helping him reach his rising climax. He was so close. Lance couldn't help but moan loudly. He began to stroke faster, thrust harder, and pant heavier. 

 

_"Mph... Ngh!"_

 

_"Ah! Shit!"_

 

_"Oh, fuck..."_

 

_"Ha—ah! Shiro!"_

 

He cried shamelessly with every thrust and stroke. The wetness and heat of it all was just unbearable. Whatever consequences must be paid later, he didn't care about any of that right now. Lance was in ecstasy. He cried in deep pleasure. His teeth scraped the bottom of his lips, hard. He finally came in a seemingly endless orgasm.

 

The boy jerked upwards with one last thrust, absorbing the feeling of pleasure as he came. His back collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Lance inhaled the vest again with a crooked smile. He was too tired to clean the sheets. 

 

He laid in bed on his side for about twenty minutes. The exhaustion was real. Lance mentality cursed himself for not knowing that he got cum all over Shiro's vest. In any case, this was a good excuse to keep it. He gasped anxiously, and the guilt built up inside.  _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

 

Just when Lance was about to finally get up and sneak past the halls to clean Shiro's vest, he heard a loud voice speak from the other side of the door. He immediately came to a halt, and laid his body back down, pretending to sleep.

 

"Lance?"

 

_Shit._

 

_Fuck._

 

_It's Shiro._

 

_Dear God, why?_

 

_I'm so screwed..._

 

Lance was fortunate enough for the blanket to cover his entire body, hiding the mess he'd made. He stayed perfectly still, and prayed that Shiro would just leave if he didn't respond back.  _Unfortunately,_ however, the automatic doors slid open, which made Lance jerk in response. 

 

"Lance? Have you seen my..."

 

The room was suddenly quiet. It was physically irritating for Lance to lay still without making a single move, knowing Shiro was still watching him. Just when Lance thought he was about to leave, he heard loud footsteps march his way. His heart was beating out of his chest. Lance could feel Shiro's presence standing behind his back, and then...

 

The mattress shifted as Shiro sat down, watching him... Lance felt himself curl under the sheets from the sudden proximity, however, nothing was happening. All he knew was that he was being watched. Not awkward at all. His eyes were closed, but thankfully not scrunched shut. He couldn't let Shiro know what just happened. He was desperate to still himself. _God, Shiro just—_

 

"Lance."

 

_Don't move..._

 

"Lance, wake up."

_Damn it._

 

Whenever Shiro's voice sounded authoritative, Lance never disobeyed his command, even from his fake slumber...

 

He pretended to groan and slowly opened his eyes as if he really were sleeping. Lance even dared to turn his back to face Shiro with half-lidded eyes. "Wha... Shiro?"

 

The older Paladin smiled guiltily above him. "Hey buddy. I'm sorry I woke you. I just... have you seen my vest? I've been looking for it a long time now."

 

"Uh, n-nope. I haven't seen it. Sorry, Shiro," Lance lied through his teeth. Before he looked away, however, his eyes caught the shape of Shiro's unbelievably muscular build from that tight shirt he always wore underneath his vest. Lance almost choked, but then the smell of Shiro entered his nostrils, and  _oh my God..._

 

A sigh escaped the older Paladin's lips, and Lance cringed from the guilt. "It's fine. I'll just have to keep looking. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

 

Lance couldn't help but blush from the prosthetic fingers that ruffled his brown hair, which felt absolutely amazing by the way. Thr mattress shifted again, then it hit him; Shiro was leaving the room. Suddenly, Lance turned his back upright, and said, "I'm sure you'll find it soon enough."

 

Shiro turned back to offer a grateful smile, but his expression became slack-jawed with wide eyes. Lance glared back in confusion, taking in Shiro's bewildered face. He gasped from the realization as his eyes glanced from Shiro to his own vest covering his chest. 

 

"Um... h-how did this happen?" Lance asked innocently. 

 

Shiro frowned disapprovingly and marched towards Lance with heavy steps. _Shit. I'm so fucked._ "W-wait! Shiro! I-I'm sorry! I was just—"

 

"You were just _what?"_ Shiro growled, clutching his loose vest, forcing Lance's body forward, earning a surprised yelp in response as trembling fingers grasped his muscular arms. "Do I look like an idiot to you, Lance?"

 

"No, no, no! Of course not!" Lance stammered, suddenly waving his arms frantically in front of him, despite the proximity of their faces.

 

"I can't believe you, stealing from your leader," Shiro scoffed. "I thought we were a team."

 

"Yes! Of course—" 

 

"Then why did you do this? I need an answer, Lance!" 

 

"I..." Lance trailed off, panting heavily. "I don't know." The guilt overwhelmed him all at once, like a stab through the chest. "I'm sorry, Shiro."

 

He faced down, averting his leader's gaze. The mood shifted suddenly, and Lance heard the vest being unzipped before him. "Uh, Shiro, wait—I-I'm not...wearing a shirt under..."

 

Lance felt a blush creep over his cheeks at the sight of his exposed chest. Shiro grew silent, but muttered one word, "Lance..."

 

Shiro slowly stripped the vest, just barely, revealing Lance's lanky shoulders, and yanked him forward so their stomachs touched, and Lance glared up at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. "Am I in trouble, Shiro?"

 

"Big trouble," the older Paladin said, smirking at Lance's flustered state. "You know," he chuckled, "I think I may know why you stole my vest in the first place."

 

Lance swallowed hard. "W-what do you mean?" 

 

"I know how much you admire me," Shiro muttered as his teeth grazed the Blue Paladin's ear. Lance gasped from the contact, blushing furiously. "Shiro! N-not the ears!"

 

The older Paladin chuckled. "You love it when I give you such high praises, don't you?" 

 

Lance squealed as he was instantly lifted off the bed onto Shiro's lap. There was no way he could meet his leader's face as he immediately noticed his unzipped pants before him. At this moment, Lance knew that Shiro was obviously aware of what had happened before he entered the room. But still, he said nothing. He didn't need to, and Lance couldn't help but know where his current situation was leading to. While he was furiously aroused, he couldn't be more frightened. 

 

"You like it when I tell you that you did an amazing job after a tough battle. Because you did, Lance. You were perfect," Shiro purred while caressing Lance's flat torso with his prosthetic hand. The Blue Paladin couldn't believe what was happening, or what was going to happen, if he would let it. "N-no. What are you doing, Shiro? I-I don't feel this way, so stop teasing me. That's not w-why I stole your vest."

 

"Oh." Shiro stopped his actions instantly, meeting Lance's gaze with a fervent glare. His hands rested on either side of Lance's small waist. "I thought you admired me, so I assumed that's why you stole my vest. Am I wrong?"

 

Lance gulped. "W-well, not entirely. I do admire you, very much. You're my hero... but everyone admires you! And...shit. Okay, fine. You're right. You're always right. I'm just some fan-boy who just wants your attention. Well, anything, really." If Lance thought his face was on fire before, he was deep in the pits of hell now. "I love it when you praise me."

 

Shiro hummed from his last statement. "I know." He resumed to caress Lance's flat torso, and if Lance didn't stop panting so heavily... "Lance."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm going to fuck you--" he kissed his jaw, "--in my vest," then his neck.

 

The Blue Paladin moaned. "What if I said 'no'?"

 

Shiro continued to place lingering kisses all over his neck, and sucked hard. "Then I won't."

 

"No. Fuck me. Please."

 

"Well, someone's needy."

 

"You can't fault me for that."

 

"I guess not." Shiro's prosthetic hand traced downwards, clenching Lance's boxers tightly underneath his jeans, earning a gasp from the Blue Paladin. "You've been playing with yourself," Shiro stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you're still yearning for more." He leaned into Lance's ear and whispered, "I want to play with you, Lance. Will you let me do that?"

 

The way Lance desperately bucked his hips most certainly answered his question. "I need you inside of me. Right now." He continued to thrust his clothed dick over Shiro's own erection that grew from the sound of Lance's desperate pleas. He whined and begged and pleaded, and Shiro couldn't resist any longer before he shoved Lance's back onto the mattress. The Blue Paladin loved being pinned underneath Shiro's chest and muscular arms. He felt unbelievably safe, and so excited that his wet dreams were amazingly coming true. 

 

Lance's eyes widened as Shiro's hungry lips suddenly kissed his. He was so ravenous and forceful and Lance couldn't possibly keep up, with all of his muffled moans and trembling hands grasping at Shiro's unbelievably broad shoulder blades. He could feel his scars through the thin material of his shirt, and wanted to kiss every single one of them. There was not a single flaw that possessed him. That was a simple fact. Lance moaned at the sudden touch of their tongues, meeting and intertwining. Their breaths were hot and Lance was running out of breath. The Blue Paladin moaned, muffledly, as Shiro bit down on his lip. 

 

The older Paladin momentarily backed away, looking down at Lance with heavy breaths, and licked his lips. 

 

_Fuck!_

 

"Shiro, just for a moment, stop being so sexy," Lance panted. "I can't take it. You're too much."

 

Shiro blushed, but chuckled it off. "You are definitely one to talk, of course."

 

Lance reached up to wrap his long arms around Shiro's neck and smiled lovingly. "You know, I always thought that our first kiss would be soft and sweet, since that's just the way you are." 

 

Shiro's prosthetic hand gently cradled the small of Lance's svelte back. "But I can't blame you for getting all hot and bothered. I mean, look at me."

 

"Oh, I am. Trust me."

 

Lance grew silent. His pupils dilated and his heart raced. Those words were arousing, but everything about Shiro was, naturally. "I'm going to savor every look on your face when I'm done with you."

 

Dirty talk, Lance realized, was something he really enjoyed, and Shiro was amazing at doing. 

 

"Then, wreck me up, my leader," Lance purred. Shiro waisted no time at all. He quickly stripped Lance's pants and boxers down and threw them carelessly onto the floor. Their lips resumed to clash, but suddenly, Lance arched his back in pleasure from Shiro's firm grip on his dick. "Oh fuck!" He profaned against his leader's lips. Shiro pressed his thumb against the tip of Lance's cock, applying pressure, feeling the Blue Paladin's friction and heat grow with every subsequent stroke. "O-oh," Lance breathed out, thrusting simultaneously with each stroke. "Ha! Ha! Ah!"

 

As he got louder and louder, Shiro inserted two of his human fingers inside Lance's mouth, ordering him to suck. The Blue Paladin's vision blurred slightly from the tears streaming down his face from the pleasure that overwhelmed him. He was getting close. Shiro noticed how red Lance's face had become, and he wasn't even inside of him yet.

 

He retracted his fingers slowly, glaring at the warm spit that engulfed them. "Take off your damn shirt," Lance panted. "Why am I the only naked one?"

 

Shiro chuckled. "Fine. But you're wearing my vest, though. You're not entirely naked."

 

Before Lance could retort back, Shiro had removed his shirt instantly, revealing those unbelievably muscular arms and toned stomach. Not to mention his beautiful scars that Lance still wanted to kiss. _God. He's so gorgeous._ "So. Freaking. Sexy." 

 

Shiro finally unzipped his pants, then his boxers, revealing a dick so huge, Lance knew he couldn't take it. "Kiss me, please," said Lance. If that wasn't the cutest thing Shiro has ever heard... 

 

Their lips met once again, but the kiss was slower and more passionate. Lance began to stroke himself, feeling the friction between his legs grow stronger. Shiro stopped him, however, and grabbed his arms and placed them around his neck again. "Are y-you going to put it in?"

 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll go nice and slow."

 

Lance inhaled a deep breath and held on tight. "I've got you," said Shiro. True to his word, he slowly thrusted into him. Lance whimpered as his nails dug deep inside the older Paladin's back. As Shiro managed to thrust deeper, Lance cried out pleasurefully. Once he was filled completely, Shiro thrusted faster and harder than before. 

 

The Blue Paladin's flushed face was buried beneath the collar of Shiro's vest, to which he inhaled its lovely smell that he loved so much. "Oh please! Please! Please! Please!" Lance cried. "Oh God. More, Shiro! Fuck! Yeah, right there! Ah!"

 

The sound of Lance's pleasureful moans made Shiro thrust faster, deeper, and harder until he couldn't control his own pace any longer. Lance thrusted in sync, feeling Shiro inside of him. With a few more vigorous thrusts he and Shiro came together, moaning in ecstasy. Shiro slowly pulled out and kissed Lance once again, loving him more and more each time. "That was so good, Shiro," Lance said in exhaustion. 

 

"You sound tired," Shiro scoffed playfully. "I did all the work."

 

"Uh, yeah! You fucked the shit out of me! I felt like I was going to die from the best orgasm in my entire life!"

 

"I can agree on that."

 

Lance yawned suddenly, pulling Shiro closer, embracing him tightly. "Shiro, I love you. Even though this goes without saying." He finally kissed his scars. Every single one.

 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt to write a Shiro/Lance fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> By the way, Jhoca, I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted to make this as perfect as possible. I'm still not satisfied with it but I really didn't want to keep you waiting. Also, the ending was very rushed and I apologize. It shouldn't take an entire month to write a one-shot. I've been so busy with school but I'm happy that I finally finished! 
> 
> You deserve it, Jhoca! Again, thank you all for reading!
> 
> ❀ ✿ ❁ [Tumblr](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com) ❀ ✿ ❁


End file.
